Who Let The EVO Out
by Dimmension Traveler
Summary: Summary is inside. Idea is from mellra. An alternate ending to the episode Ravage.
1. Alternate Ending

_Idea is from mellra._

**An alternate ending to the episode Ravage. Rex is still able to cure him [Noah] to where he's a full EVO permanently, however there is a side-effect. Noah can now turn into his EVO form at will, much like how Rex can control his own nanites.**

**Pairings: Noah/Claire, Rex/Circe, and Six/Holiday.**_ I might add in Tuck/Cricket and some Beverly/Walter(Sqwydd)- although I'm a Beverly/Caesar fan [I call them Caesarly] all because I got bored and somehow began thinking about the weirdest pairings ever and that one seemed to stick -because you never find stories about these two. _

* * *

Rex had Noah pinned against the wall with a Smack Hand and was in the process of curing him with his normal hand. Noah's Nanites were refusing, the hour was almost up, and his biometrics were low.

"Come on, come on." His Smack Hand deformed into a normal one. Rex looked at Noah and said "you're my best friend and I'm not quitting on you!"

There was the deafening sound of nanites whirring accompanied by a blinding flash of yellow light. Rex, who was praying for a miracle, felt someone punch his face. The Hispanic teen fell onto his butt, holding his nose. "Ow!" Rex looked up to see a blonde haired teen standing over him with a cocky smirk on his face. "Why did you do that?"

"You owed me for socking me in the face."

Rex's response was "when did I do that?"

Noah shrugged "I just remember you punching me in the face sometime in the last hour."

Rex looked at him confused as he stood on his feet. "I think we should get you checked out by Doc, because you're starting to worry me."

Noah rolled his eyes "okay, fine. If it'll get you off of my back."

* * *

Doc looked from Noah to the Nanite scans she took.

"This doesn't make any sense."

Noah looked worried "what is it?"

Rebecca looked up, biting her lip. "Your scans show that your Nanites are on the same wavelength as Rex's."

"Meaning what exactly?" Noah wondered

"That you can control them."

Rex looked excited "cool!"

Noah sighed. It was an hour later, and plans with Knight had been made to make Noah a temporary sparring partner for Rex to help control his Nanites. This was going to be hard to explain to his father, one Captain Callan. He just had to breath and hope he wouldn't walk into him on the way out of the building. It worked, until he got to the outside of the the building by the garage. Where it failed when he heard his father's voice.

"Noah."

The blond turned around, internally panicking, to face his father. He gulped before he said "hi, dad."

As Callan was walking towards his son, he had the mask of a soldier. The same one he wore for the first year that his wife passed away when he was twelve, before breathing in a shaky breath and wrapping his arms around his son.

"Dad?"

The captain let go, taking a step back and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I thought I lost you," Callan said, his voice was shaky, "I thought you-"

"Dad, it's okay. I'm fine." Noah said, smiling at his father "Sure, I can control my nanites like Rex now, but it'll all be okay."

"Alright, I trust you. Just, let me, the doc, Rex, heck or even Six, know about anything bothering you."

Noah smiled, it was a mixture of a genuine and awkward smile. "Well, I better head home."

Callan shook his head "maybe you should stay here tonight, incase something happens."

Noah shook his head "I'll be fine." He gave his father a smile before hugging him again "I promise." He let go of his father and walked down towards the end of the garage to the jeep that had the keys inside and went to the driver's seat.

"See you later dad." Noah started the car, smiling as it began to purr like a kitten.

"Bye Noah, and you're returning that jeep, right?"

Noah looked at him "yeah. Just borrowing it."


	2. Pre-Wasteland

**Run. Run! RUN! Noah was chasing the huge green spider EVO with fangs and claws that has kidnapped him and put him in it's nest. His large wolf from, which was a bipedal wolf with shaggy blonde fur, tore after it, getting pretty close to attacking it, when the ground caved out from under him.**

**"AAGH!" Noah fell, thousands of feet down, before he hit the floor, hard.**

"Ow..." He got up, rubbing the back of his head. He refocused his vision to see his blanket, that was wrapped around his body- that was slowly gaining muscle- was ripped. His bed was no better, there were tear marks on the mattress, fluff and springs were ripped out of it. He needed to stop tearing at things in his sleep.

Noah sighed, it's been a month since the incident. I've had more energy than I know what to do with, running most of it off on the track at school is helping, when I'm there during the day. It helps that dad went up to the principal, Providence suit and all, and said that if I was to be called out on missions during school, I was to be excused from all of my lessons. I still do them, no matter how tired I am, because Claire's been helping. He sighed, looking around his room at Providence. His father insisted that he have a room there, in case it was late when they got back from a mission.

Noah, although he felt his EVO form inside of him, couldn't become his mutated self. Doctor Holiday said it was normal, as far as normal at Providence/anything dealing with EVO's went. The closest he could get was tearing up his bedding at night because of those stupid dreams about finally becoming an EVO and how much it would freak him out if he lost control. His human form, however, had gone through a growth spurt. He grew from his five foot nine inches self, to about six feet.

He was going to spar with Six, of all people. The green man wanted to assess Noah's speed and strength. Noah was almost as fast as Six, and as strong too, making this an almost even fight. That is, until Six had Noah pinned down to the ground with just one foot. Noah, although he knew it was just a sparring match, snarled.

He felt his bones mutate, like before, his body changing, and his senses were being over run. Noah shut his eyes, grit his teeth, and snarled again. He opened his eyes, shoving Six off of him. He saw the man in green looking at him with a stoic expression. But, despite the expression, Noah smelt fear. It was a small twinge, mixing with his stoic scent, but it was still there.

"_Wait until I tell Rex about Six actually being scared.._" Noah thought, only to get a katana blade shoved up into his face. The blade stopped just inches away from the center of the teens neck.

"You will not tell anyone." It was at this statement, that Noah smelt anger, "unless you want to end up as a throw rug." Ah, so now Noah smelt the man was serious.

"_You heard me?_" Noah thought, in shock.

"Yes, it seems that you have developed telepathy." Six said, putting his blade away.

"_This is so awesome!_"

Noah then felt something on his tailbone moving. "_Do I have a tail?_" Noah looked down. He saw his body was covered in thick, shaggy, fur that was the same color as his hair. His clothes, a pair of sweatpants and a tank top, had been ripped off. At first, he felt exposed. He was naked, right? But then, he remembered, that if he was covered in fur, than he technically wasn't naked. He could also get some clothes that better fit his new form.

He looked at his hands, claws now. The claws on both his fore and back paws were black and thick at the base and then got narrow as you got to the tip, and long too. His back paws were a bit big. His front paws were like that, except they looked more like big hands covered in fur with calloused black pads on them and long claws. He looked in the mirror across the room to look at his face. He saw his face was wolf-like, but his eyes were the same as they always were. He had fangs, the tips were barely sticking out of the top of his mouth.

On his shoulders, he noticed something weird. His shoulder blades extended up and curved back for about six inches before stopping at a tip. His kneecaps had sharp points on them, like the bone grew outside of the skin. He looked at his tail, seeing that, on the backs of his ankles, there were small points like sticker bushes.

"_Whoa. I look like a science experiment._" Noah thought, looking at Six.

The green man replied with, "I think we should take you to see Dr. Holiday."

"_Yeah. I'll just walk there like this. My clothes are ripped and I refuse to walk around nude._" Noah said, walking out of the room. Six followed, to explain the situation to any grunts that passed by.

* * *

The check up didn't take long. He was even given a fresh pair of clothes to wear in his size. The doctor had told him it was best to take a few days off from training, and Providence, so he had to go back to school the next day.

His father drove him back home, where Noah- in his human form- was leaning forwards on his side of the windshield, letting air blow through his hair and onto his face.

"Noah, sit." His father said, meaning that as a command. To which, surprisingly enough, he obeyed quickly. The look he gave his father when the car parked outside of the house was one a dog would give in annoyance. Callan laughed, and Noah started to laugh too.

"Sorry about my room at Providence." Noah said, unbuckling his seat belt.

Callan waved him off, "don't worry about it. Rex's room, at times, is worse."

"I gotta go inside, they're probably waiting for you back at HQ." Noah said, getting out of the jeep, looking sad his dad had to leave.

Callan looked at the jeep's dashboard, then back to Noah. A smile crossed his face. "Ya know what, I'll stay for the night and then see you off to school."

The look on Noah's face was akin to, well, a dog that was given it's favorite treat. He dashed up to the door, like a puppy waiting to go inside the house. That is, until he saw a car. He moved to go and chase it, only to have his father tackle him to the grass.

"But, dad! It had Michigan plates!" Noah said, struggling to get out of his dad's grip as he was led up to the door.

Callan held his son by one arm as he grabbed his house key from his uniform pocket with the other, "yeah, I'm sure it did."

"Yeah, it did!"

As soon as Callan unlocked the door, he pushed Noah quickly inside before he closed the door. Noah stood there, giving him that look that you'd get from a normal dog. Callan knew how to fix this.

"Sit down and do your homework. I'm making steak." He knew Noah's homework was done, but he just needed Noah to stay put. Because his son, in human form, plus raw meat, meant a whole mess of illness for Noah.


End file.
